Stardust
The Stardust is a nightclub owned by Majid in the Castro district of Neo-San Francisco. Majid himself handles the bar, whilst Gus manages the entertainment. A small arcade is present in the back, in front of the cordoned-off VIP section where special events are held. Menu ]] Given to you by Majid at Stardust. In total, there are 53 different drinks to choose from and 14 different drink images. Non-Alcoholic * AirDrink “A shot of oxygen to bring yourself up.” * Blue Fairy “4 Adelhyde and 1 Flanergide with optional Karmotrine. All aged and mixed.” * Fluffy Dream “3 Adelhyde and 3 Powdered Delta with optional Karmotrine. All aged and mixed.” * Green Tea “Non-alcoholic! Just green tea, because it's that good.” * Gut Punch “5 Bronson Extract and 1 Flanergide with optional Karmotrine. All aged and mixed.” * Sunshine Cloud “2 Adelhyde and 2 Bronson Exract with optional Karmotrine. On the rocks and blended.” Alcoholic * 7 Minutes “1 part whipped cream vodka, and 1 part 7 Down.” * Antarctic Harvest “1 and a half ounces of vodka, half an ounce lemon juice, a third ounce lime juice, a third ounce orange juice, half ounce peach juice, half ounce cranberry cocktail, then 2 ounces sparkling water and 3 ounces lemon-lime soda. Serve over crushed ice.” * Bear's Wintertini “A tumbler of vodka, 1 ounce of orange liqueur, 1 teaspoon of lingonberry juice, and a small splash of cranverry, shaken.” * Beer “A local brewed beer! Nothing too sharp or bitter, just a nice, crisp, wheaty beer. Ice cold!” * Bionic Femme “1 part magno, strawberry, and coconut liqueurs, with 1 part energy serum.” * BlueBoi “Two-thirds an ounce of spiced black rum, two-thirds an ounce blue curacao, 6 ounces champagne, plus 1 lime zest!” * Butch Flower “Gind and elderflower liqueur!” * Buzzer “Coffee, or Hassy Hot, and Irish cream.” * Canopy “Half ounce of coconut rum, half ounce of crème de banane, 1 ounce of lychee liqueur, 2 ounces orange juice, 2 ounces pineapple juice, 2 ounces cranberry juice, and 2 maraschino cherries!” * Clumsy Belarussian “1 and a half ounces of aged rum, 1 ounce fresh lime juice, half an ounce maple syrup, 1 teaspoon paprika, and 2 dashes of Angosutra bitters.” * Core A'peel “Half caramel apple liqueur, half apple cider, plus a pinch of cinnamon schnapps.” * Den Svenska Bjornstammen “Use pure vodka as a base and spice with the outermost layers of stems and roots of rare Swedish woody plants.” * Dougies 'N Creme “45 percent amaretto, 45 percent melon liqueur, 10 percent strawberry cream liqueur with a splash of tequila.” * Drinking Game “It's a surprise! You never know what it's gonna taste like. Tender's choice!” * Fuckin' IDK “A mint-flavored soda with a swig of gin.” * Garibaldi “Blue curacao, clear rum, and whipped cream-flavored vodka wih a touch of grenadine.” * Groggy Nog “Eggnog with a bit… a lot of bits of brandy inside.” * Hassy Spike “A shot of Hassy Hot, and a shot of Korean soju. Serve hot.” * Ingredients and Ratios “2 parts white rum, 3 parts chilled ginseng tea, and 1 part lime juice.” * Kir Royale “Champagne with a spash of black raspberry liqueur, served in a champagne flute.” * Maple This Off “50 percent vanilla vodka, 45 percent half and half, a splash of maple syrup plus two long strips of bacon sticking out.” * Michelada “Just beer, lime, and salt. Sometimes has hot sauces depending on the region.” * Modest Connie “2 shots of tequila, then squeeze a whole lime into a standard rocks glass, and add a splash of soda water.” * Mo' Sugar Rush “Half cotton candy liqueur, half punch.” * [http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Natasha Natasha Allegri] “It's a cup of chocolate milk and 2 shots of Everclear.” * Netherworld “Actually two drinks! A black russian and a whiskey cola, in two spearate glasses.” * Onyx Rum “A dark rum with a rich taste and a hint of apple. Can be enjoyed on the rocks or with cola.” * Persian Joon “4 ounces of pistachio liqueur, 3 ounces amaretto, 1 ounce of maraschino liqueur, 1 ounce cream, and 2 cherries on top.” * Power Play “A mild, long-lasting beer intended for a slow buzz inside a fancy cup!” * PT “Orange-flavored vodka with both lime juice and lemon juice.” * Radimastr “1 and a half ounces of gin, 3 ounces of energy drink, and 3 ounces of Cowboy Cola.” * Rusted Lace “1 part cinnamon schnapps, 1 part coconut rum, add crushed ice and top with whipped cream, then garnish with a candy cane.” * Rusty Nail “Dreambuie and a top-shelf scotch called 'Biker Bar', on rocks.” * Sazerac “Rye whiskey, absinthe, and bitters. Served neat after being stirred over ice.” * Scotch, Drop, and Roll “Half Irish cream and half butterscotch schnapps, with a caramel hard candy dropped into it.” * Sickly Sky “First, haphazardly apply chocolate syrup to the inside of a cocktail class. Add 1 ounce of Irish cream and carefully layer half an ounce of raspberry liqueur on top.” * Sober Chauffeur “Ginger ale, lemonade, and iced tea.” * Sour Appletini “1 and a half ounces of vodka, 1 ounce sour apple schnapps, a splash of melon liqueur, and a squirt of lemon juice.” * Spicy Gentleman “2 ounces of vodka, 2 teaspoons sriracha, 1 lemon twist, then finish with chili garnish.” * Subtle Bitch “Whipped cream vodka, strawberry liqueur, crème de menthe, and soda water.” * Tastes Like Orange “2 parts champagne, 1 part orange flavored vodka.” * Tokyo Tea “Melon liqueur, with vodka, rum, tequila, gin, and triple sec!” * TMF “5 ounces of vodka, 5 ounces light rum, 5 ounces cranberry juice, and 5 ounces orange juice. Top with lemonade and a splash of grenadine.” * WeinerJuice “A tumbler with ice, filled halfway with amaretto, and the remainder with heavy cream.” * Whiskey “Just whiskey. No ice, no mixer. Straight.” * Whiskeyrita “Mix 1 part bourbon, 1 part lime juice, 1 part a mix of water and raw agave, then shake with ice and strain into a tumbler.” * Wolf Bite Shot “1 part absinthe, 1 part melon liqueur, 1 part lemon-lime soda, 1 part pineapple juice, and a drizzle of grenadine.” Category:Locations Category:Drinks